civilizationfandomcom-20200222-history
Eureka moment (Civ6)
Civic.]] Eureka moments are a brand new feature introduced in Civilization VI, representing real-life moments of enlightenment which lead to groundbreaking inventions. In the game, Eureka moments and the respective civic equivalent, Inspirations (collectively referred to as "boosts"), act as specific ways to progress down the technology or civics tree at a much faster rate. Mechanics They are particular gameplay goals which are set to a certain tech or civic, and upon completion, apply 50% (40% after Rise and Fall) of the or required to discover it (plus an additional 10% if you play as China, or if you have the Free Inquiry/Pen, Brush and Voice dedications). For example, the goal for Masonry is to build a Quarry, while the goal for Sailing is to found a city on the coast. The boost may be activated at any time while the tech/civic is not yet completed, and will apply the progress, even unto completing the research (in case you have already achieved 50% or more progress). The interface represents the potential progress boost an Eureka or Inspiration would give you, via a hollowed-out color bar in the Progress circle of the tech/civic icon. This hollowed-out bar moves together with any actual research you make on the tech/civic (shown by the bar filling with color). Use this in case you are already researching a tech or civic, and are close to activating its Eureka/Inspiration - thus you will be able to stop on time and not waste your research by spending more turns than necessary. Most technologies and practically all civics in the game have Eurekas or Inspirations. The only exceptions are the very first techs (which have none), and some key techs from the Information Era (and the Future Era in Gathering Storm) which can only be hurried through a Spy's Steal Tech mission. Other Types of Boosts Apart from Eureka moments and Inspirations (defined as particular goals which allow you to progress towards acquiring certain techs or civics), there are other ways to hurry your research that are also known as "boosts." Specifically, they can be boosted: * Through activating Tribal Villages. Each activation may boost one or two random techs/civics which you haven't boosted yet. * Through activating Great People. Most Great Scientists, as well as a small number of other Great People, have the ability to boost random techs (and in some cases, civics). * Through espionage. Spies can perform the Steal Tech mission in foreign cities and acquire boosts for technologies. * Through Research Agreements with friendly or allied civilizations, which also activate the boost for a certain technology upon which both partners agree. Note that multiple sources of boosts (whether technological or civic) are not cumulative. For example, if you have activated a random boost for Archery, and later activate its Eureka moment ("Kill a unit with a Slinger"), you won't gain another 50% boost and acquire the technology! Strategy The main goal of the Eureka moments system is to diversify the development of a civilization according to unique sets of elements present in each playthrough. Their activation depends on the most diverse things: particular features in nearby terrain, battle conditions, or sometimes simply by chance events in the game. It is also possible to get these boosts through activating Tribal Villages, which makes the system even more random! You can never be sure what sort of bonuses the game will give you, so you will have to change your strategy accordingly, even when playing with the same civilization! For example, sometimes circumstances will give you early access to certain Wonder, offering you the compelling temptation to go for it (even if your strategy doesn't call for this). Other times, the boosts will throw you into an altogether different part of the tech or civic tree, again requiring a strategy adjustment. A wise player will always take Eurekas into account, and use the opportunities they give instead of insisting on a fixed research strategy - this way, progress will be much faster. Related achievements Category:Game concepts (Civ6)